Kirby's Truth or Dare Game
by XOXOMetaKnight
Summary: Join the Kirby Crew for a misadventure they'll never forget. Please send questions i allow OC's to appear in the story please also Read and review. Bumped up the rating for a swear in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Ok so if you're wondering who sparkle is she is my OC and sorry about the short chapter it is an intro anyway please send Truth or Dare questions**

One day a little girl in a pink flower dress came to cappytown. Her name was Cindy and she was visiting her friends Kirby, Meta Knight, Sailor Dee, Bandana Dee, Tiff, Tuff Sirica, Sparkle, and Knuckle Joe. She had an awesome game to play with her friends it was the Deadly Truth or Dare. After a while she saw them playing in a grassy field (except for Meta Knight). So she walked up to them and told them that she wanted to play truth or dare. Sure! They all replied. Hey where is Meta Knight? Cindy asked Tiff. I don't know he was just over there a while a go. Cindy looked around the grassy field then she spotted Meta Knight running away. Hey Meta Knight! She called. When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his shoulder pad and asked him don't you wanna play Truth or Dare? "No" he replied pushing her hand away. "Aww come on please" (puppy dog eyes). "Fine you always use that look" he replied. "Yay!" Shouted Tiff and Tuff as they came over. So where are we gonna play? Asked Tuff. Well let's play in my house! Cindy told them. When they arrived at Cindy's house she took them to her Game Room

Everyone sat on a pillow. Ok I'll explain the rules to you. First we'll have to wa- she was interrupted by King Dedede and Escargoon banging open the door. Hey wait we want to join too! King Dedede told Cindy. Me too! Escargoon said. Only if you'll behave Cindy snapped. "Fine" Dedede and Escargoon replied. Well then where was I? Oh I remember! First we'll wait for the mailman to give us the Truth or Dare reviews then whoever is the unlucky victim will have to do the Truth or the dare. What if they don't asked Meta Knight Well you'll eventually get thrown in the fangirl or fanboy room. Or if you're lying my lie detector will also send you there. WHAT!!! Screamed Meta Knight. You better believe it Cindy answered. Well you people better get lots of rest tomorrow will be a looooong day G night said Cindy yawning. G night everyone said before going to their rooms.

So how do you like the story so far? Meta really hates this game... pls submit truths or dares!


	2. Chapter 2 playing truth or dare is evil

**Hey everybody chapter 2 is up be sure to keep sending truths or dares!**

HEY EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!!! Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone appeared still sleepy eyed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Why did you wake us up so early? DDD complained. Dedede why do you always complain? Tiff told DDD. I think he had brain malfunction when he was a kid. Whispered Tuff

YOU TALKING ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!

Screamed DDD to Tuff. DDD why are you always angry? Sparkle asked DDD. Well….he was cut of by Cindy's doorbell ringing. Sparkle went to answer it.

Yes? Sparkle asked a person dressed like a mailman. Is this the place where truth or dare is played? He asked humbly. Why yes she replied. Well I have some letters for the game. G day madam he told Sparkle before he left. Wow some letters already she told the whole gang.

Well read it said Cindy. "Ok"…………… after a few moments of silence she began giggling. I hope its not me prayed Meta Knight. Oh Mety. Darn it! Meta Knight said. Jameacr dares you to take of your mask take a picture and publish it in the newspaper! WHAT!!!? Meta Knight screamed his eyes were a blazing red. Everyone started giggling except for Meta of course.

I WONT EVER DO THAT!!! Meta screamed again.

Remember fangirl room threatened Cindy. And besides half of the whole internet population already knows how your actual face looks like Cindy told him WHAT!!

Just do it already DDD said. Oh fine Meta Knight said as he hesitantly took the strap of his mask off. When his mask fell to the floor everyone gasped as his face revealed a royal blue face that looked like Kirby only with yellow eyes. DDD quickly snapped a picture and ran to the editor's office to get it published. After that was over Sparkle read the next dare. Jameacr dares Escargoon to take off his shell. For once it's not me Meta Knight said. NEVAH!!!!!!!!! screamed Escargoon. Come on please begged Cindy. Fine said Escargoon while sobbing

When they took the shell of they were surprised that it was the same as a snails it was just an empty shell! Boring said Knuckle Joe pretending to be bored. By this time DDD had come back from the editor announcing that he was successful. On with the next dare! Said Sirica. This time it was DDD's turn to read. Hey MetaKnight this ones for you. Oh no not again sighed Meta. Don't worry it's a Truth still from Jameacr. Yay muttered Meta Knight. He wants to know if you're Kirby's father. Well honestly I don't know I just teach him to be a better starwarrior. The lie detector dint go off so that meant he was telling the truth. Ok next question announced Cindy. Meta Knight your up again. *Sigh* I want to know if you ever liked someone? Is that even counted? Yes it is now answer the question! Snapped Cindy. Ok fine the answer is No I never liked someone. The lie detector went off. You're in big and I mean big trouble Meta. Oh shit! He screamed as he was kicked in the Fangirl room (poor mety).


	3. Chapter 3 Everyone hates King DDD

**Hey everyone chapter 3 is coming up and special thanks to Marx41, and Jameacr for reviewing so far. Well enjoy the story!**

It was another peaceful day in dreamland. Cindy decided to let everyone sleep due to Meta Knights screaming. So when she thought they got enough rest she woke them up with one of her wake up calls. HEY EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! Everyone appeared without much of a fuss. Even DDD he was too tired to complain today. So while everyone ate breakfast Cindy opened the door to the fangirl room. Then out trudged a very angry Meta Knight. As Meta Knight was about to complain. The doorbell rang. "Saved by the mail" thought Cindy as she went to answer the door. Letters

For the game the mailman told her politely. Thanks was all she said. Whoohoo!!! More letters they all exclaimed.

I hope its not me prayed Meta Knight. Well first letter is from Marx41 he dares DDD to get your brain checked. That's better then Meta Knights dare he said. In a magic flash he was teleported to the X-ray room. Well while we wait for DDD let's read the next one…….. Oh this one is good. Why? Meta asked nervously. Well its good cuz the unlucky victim is you! (Dramatic music with thunder). Oh no not again. Sighed Meta. Well the dare is to loan Kirby your sword and let him play with it for an hour. Well Ok fine but I don't want a scratch on it after an hour Kirby!!

Poyokay! Said Kirby as he snatched Galaxia. *sigh*

Kay the next one is a truth that involves DDD but since he's not here at the moment lets move to the next one said Cindy. Hmm………….Ah finally a truth for the little puffball. Marx41 is asking do you ever get tired of DDD's constant stupidness? Poyopoypoyopo! Kirby said. Uh... translation anybody? Kirby was saying. Yes I think he should change his name to King Dimwit Sparkle told Cindy. You bet he should! After a few more minutes King Dimwit appeared. Here is my X-ray he said as he gave it to Cindy. She examined it carefully. WOW! DDD LOOK HOW PUNY YOUR BRAIN IS!!! She exclaimed. DDD shrugged. Anyway the last truth for today is for Meta Knight! Meta came over with an unhappy face. Marx41

Is asking who do you hate more Fangirls or Fanboys?

Defiantly Fangirls he muttered. Well that's all for today guys Cindy said while yawning. G night everyone said before disappearing in their dorms

**How was that chapter please put more reviews I will mention your name at the start of each chapter thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 more dares!

**Hello everyone chapter 4 is finally up sorry for the wait pls read and enjoy!**

WAKE UP PEOPLE!! Cindy screamed. Everyone appeared moments later and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Ding-dong the doorbell rang. I'll get it said Sparkle and ran to get the door. More dares for the game Miss said the mailman before he left. WHOOHOO more dares! Exclaimed Sparkle. Well read it said DDD. Ok…………..the first dare is from Meta Knight LOVER she dares Tiff to act totally stupid for a day. WHAT!!! Exclaimed Tiff. You better get used to it Cindy told Tiff. After a moment of silence Tiff finally agreed. To test her Sparkle and Cindy began asking her math problems like what is 1+1? 11 said Tiff hesitantly. Sparkle and Cindy began rolling on the floor with laughter. JUST READ THE NEXT DARE!!! Said Sirica screaming. Ok ok said Cindy reading the next dare but before she could tell the crowd what the dare was a knock was heard at the door. I'll answer it said Sparkle. Why is it always you? Said DDD scowling. She ignored the comment and dashed to the door. Hello? Umm… my name is Dawn and I'm here for the game. Well come on in said Cindy in a loud voice. Dawn was a giant penguin but nicer then DDD. Okay more members to play grumbled DDD. Don't mind him Cindy told Dawn. Ok where was I?.... Oh yeah! The next dare is from Marx41 he dares Sailor Dee too RAM THE HALBERD IN TO DDD's CASTLE!!! WHAT!!!! Said Meta Knight and DDD together. I'm not finished yet said Cindy in an annoyed voice. Where was I?.. Oh yeah and you can't do nothing about it. WHAT!!!!! Said Meta Knight and DDD yet again. You better believe it! Why do you keep saying that said Escargoon. Because I feel like it snapped Cindy. Kay so sailor Dee fire up the HALBERD!!!

Yes Mam! Said sailor Dee surprised. He ran to the Halberd before Meta Knight could stop him. NOOOO!!! MY SHIP!!! Cried Meta Knight as he ran after the Halberd. NOOOOOO!!! MY CASTLE!!! Screamed DDD. As he ran after the Halberd too. ……………. Everyone stood there speechless until Cindy broke the silence. Weeeellllll lets move to the next dare. Sirica please follow me to the kitchen. W...h.y? Said Sirica meekly. Well you'll see said Cindy as she dragged Sirica to the kitchen.

**What's going to happen? Poor Sirica pls send more truths and dares** **thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Mischief

**Sorry for the wait but here it is! Chapter 5 coming your way. And to make up for it this Chapter is extra long Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 8:00 am and everyone except DDD and Escargoon was awake. "Let's trick DDD" said Tuff with a mischievous smile. "Good idea! Let's put some loudspeakers in his room and make Kirby sing" Cindy said trying her best to whisper. "POY- Kirby was about to shout but Tuff covered his mouth just in time. " Kirby you should learn how to keep quiet" Tiff scolded Kirby. "Poyo…" said Kirby sadly. "I'll get the loudspeaker" said Tuff going to his room. "I'll get the microphone" said Tiff (she has a secret hobby of singing). When the tools were assembled they got to work. "Kirby use this microphone to sing" said Tuff handing it to Kirby. "Hey where's Dawn? Said Tiff looking around the living room. "She thinks that playing a trick on DDD isn't good" said Cindy in a hushed whisper. "Oh..". When everything was ready they put the speaker in DDD's room. "This is gonna be so funny!" said Tuff giggling. "Kirby when I say go start singing just don't break the house" Cindy told Kirby before running away with the others. "GO!!!" Kirby then began singing loudly but not to loud to break the house. When DDD heard it he shouted "MAMA MIA!!!" and jumped so hard he hit the ceiling bounced of the bed out the window over the garden and crashed through the roof of Meta Knight's house. After regaining consciousness he looked around at what he had done and said "Oh crud he is so gonna kill me". "How right you are" a voice said. DDD turned to face a very very angry MetaKnight. Meanwhile the rest of the Kirby crew was searching for DDD. "We'll never find him now" said Tuff exhaustedly. "Remember that it was your idea" said Cindy with a worried face. "But you were the one who suggested the loudspeaker trick!" said Tuff angrily. As the two argued DDD ran past them screaming "HELP ME!!!!". "Why?" asked Tiff. But before DDD could answer MetaKnight ran after him with angry red eyes saying "COME BACK HERE!!!" with his sword in the air. Everyone watched as DDD kept on dodging his attacks. Just then DDD had an idea he ran to the city and into a club. Just then Meta Knight appeared and was about to walk in but when he turned on the lights tons of Fangirls appeared. "Oh crud" he said as he just then realized that he had ran into a Meta Knight fanclub! DDD couldn't help but laugh as he ran for his life. Yes it was certainly a funny morning.....


	6. Chapter 6 Off to space!

**OMG! How many weeks has it been since I last updated?! I'm so sorry everyone so here's chapter 6 enjoy! This chap. is probably the longest one I ever made. XD  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A little while later DDD told everybody what he did to outsmart MetaKnight. "I did it all by myself" DDD boasted with a smug smile on his face. "Oh really" said Cindy raising an eyebrow. "Yeah and you didn't see it. You didn't see it" DDD said as he teased Cindy. Sparkle stood up from her chair and went over to DDD. "You shouldn't tease Cindy." She began "you don't wanna see her temper". DDD scoffed at the remark. "You're just saying that cuz you didn't see it either" DDD said. Sparkle responded by hurling a fireball to his face. "Oww! What you do that for?" asked DDD wiping the soot from his face. "You get what you deserved" said Sparkle. "Hey where's Meta-"Tiff got cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll answer it" said Cindy running to the door. MetaKnight opened the door. He had his cape tattered, his mask was drooping, and he had kiss marks all over his face. "What happened?" Cindy asked MetaKnight with a worried face. "Don't ask…" said MetaKnight. Everyone but DDD gave him a look full of pity. "Let's start the Truth or dare game!" said Knuckle Joe impatiently banging his fist on the table. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" said Sailor Dee rushing to the door. It was the mailman. "More letters" said the mailman before leaving. Cindy read the first letter. "BloodLush Vampire dares MetaKnight to be stuck in a dryer while it's turned on!". "What!?!?!?!?! Cried MetaKnight just finishing wiping the lipstick from his face. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" DDD chanted. "Just shut up!" said Tuff angrily. "Just give him a break the poor guy's gone through so much" Said Sparkle to DDD. "Fine" said DDD scowling at MetaKnight. "Ok… So the next dare is from starflash111 she dares all of us to… GO TO HER PLANET ALTEARA!!!" said Cindy shocked. "But that's on the other side of the galaxy!!!" Screamed MetaKnight fuming. "And we don't have a rocket!" said Tiff. At the word rocket DDD grinned. "We do have a rocket!" said DDD triumphantly. "We can use the Halberd!". "But that's my ship!" complained MetaKnight. DDD snickered "Come on everyone! Let's go to the Halberd!". MetaKnight almost killed DDD if Cindy hadn't stopped him. "Let it go" said Cindy with a calming voice. "Fine" said MetaKnight scowling at DDD. "But DDD will stay in the gallows". Everyone exchanged glances with each other. "All in favor of DDD staying in the gallows say aye!" Said Cindy standing on a chair. "AYE!!!" said everyone agreeing. DDD opened his mouth to protest but Axe Knight and Mace Knight dragged him to the gallows in the ship. "We better get going" said Cindy running to the ship. Everyone exchanged looks then ran after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor DDD even if he deserves it… Anyway pls R & R**


End file.
